1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, a display and a manufacturing method of the touch panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch panel and a display which have high signal transmission quality and a manufacturing method of the touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology, wireless mobile communication and information appliances have been rapidly developed and applied, to achieve more convenience, more compact and light volume and more human designs, various information products have changed from using conventional input devices such as key boards or mice to using touch panels as the input device.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional touch panel. To clearly explain the device design of the conventional touch panel, FIG. 1 only shows the structure of sensing series in the touch panel and omits other possibly present film layers or devices. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional touch panel 100 includes a plurality of first sensing series 120 and a plurality of second sensing series 140. More specifically, the first sensing series 120 extend along a first direction D1. Each of the first sensing series 120 is constituted by connecting a first bridge line 124 to a plurality of first sensing pads 122. The second sensing series 140 extend along a second direction D2. Each of the second sensing series is constituted by connecting a second bridge line 144 to a plurality of second sensing pads 142. The first sensing pad 122 and the second sensing pads 142 may constitute a sensing array to achieve a surface sensing.
When a user touches the touch panel 100 with a finger, the first sensing series 120 and the second sensing series 140 of the touch panel 100 would cause a variation in capacitance on a position where the finger touches. Then obtain an appropriate instruction from the variation in capacitance to operate an electronic device. However, the first sensing pads 122, the second sensing pads 142, the first bridge line 124, and the second bridge line 144 are all manufactured with transparent conductive oxide such as indium tin oxide (ITO). Therefore, sheet resistances of the first bridge line 124 and the second bridge line 144 are larger because of the thinner line widths and may affect signal the signal transmission quality. Moreover, an intersection area between the first bridge line 124 and the second bridge line 144 has a larger parasitic capacitance and thus disadvantageous to calculation of the touch position. In other words, the conventional touch panel 100 may have issues of defective signal transmission and poor sensing sensitivity.